Miniature Sunshine's
by Tainted Rose Wings
Summary: Naruto went on a mission that he never came back from. Year's later two children come claiming to be his children. Can Sasuke find out what's going on? hinted Shonen ai rated T for language just in case
1. Prologue Leave

**Summary!!!** Naruto went on a mission that he never came back from. Year's later two children come to the village claiming to be Naruto Uzumaki's children. The thing is they look like exactly like him except for the boy who says he looks like his mother. Sasuke is put as the guardian of these two but notices one night the girl crying alone. It reminds him of the blonde and he wonders what exactly happened.

**Disclaimer!!!!** I do not own any of the Naruto Characters except the characters I have created. No suing!!!! (Childishly sticks out tongue)

**Naruto-**Kyu!! Don't do that!

**Sasuke-**Dobe, you can't discipline a child, you are a child.

**Kyu-** (sticks out tongue at Naruto)

**Sasuke-** Kyu, stop that! (Glares at her)

**Kyu-** Hai Sasu

**Warning!!!!!** Has tragedy, heartbreaking content, hints of Shonen ai/Yaoi, adorable kids, CHARACTER DEATH

**Author's Note!!!!** Okay so this wasn't a total random idea. I've been intent on doing a story like this for Naruto but I wasn't sure how'd it turn out. So I hope you enjoy this. I wasn't sure whether or not to make it a NaruxSasu so there will be times when you see that kind of hinting. Hope you like what I have so far. This will also be the first time I have a character death in my story.

Miniature Sunshine's

Prologue- Leave

"You have to hurry. I can't protect you for long. Take your brother and go!" Said a tall male figure looking down at a little girl while speaking. He was holding a door shut and there was banging from behind it. "Demo! [1] Oto-San!"[2]

"GO! Now before it's too late." The figure yelled stopping her from continuing.

She looked at him her eyes filled with tears a small hiccup escaping her mouth. Wiping the tears away roughly she gave him a determined look and nodded her head. She hugged him tightly and said, "I love you, Oto-San." Sparing a hand he patted her head and said, "I love you too my little sunshine. Protect your brother and be strong." Pushing her away gently he said, "Now go. You have to leave. Go to the place I told you about in bed time stories. Kitkit is waiting for you outside with your brother."

The little girl began to run away and the figure watched as she ran. Tears running down his own face as he looked over to the body of his wife. Suddenly he was blown back as the door exploded. Blood coming down his face he weakly looked up at the looming figure above him and sneered. Then everything went black and the man was swallowed by darkness.

**Author's Note Continued!!!!** So what did you think? Please rate and review on how you feel. It's still progressing but I'll get the next part up soon. If you have a comment or question fell free to write it down. Thanks a bunch for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I bet your wondering what the hell is going on lol. You'll just have to wait for the next part though. See ya until next time.

[1]Demo- the Japanese word for but. The girl is resisting leaving the man so she tries to reason

[2]Oto-San- the Japanese word for Father the '–San' at the end of it shows she respects her father.


	2. Enter Chibi Uzumaki's

**Summary!!!** Naruto went on a mission that he never came back from. Year's later two children come to the village claiming to be Naruto Uzumaki's children. The thing is they look like exactly like him except for the boy who says he looks like his mother. Sasuke is put as the guardian of these two but notices one night the girl crying alone. It reminds him of the blonde and he wonders what exactly happened.

**Disclaimer!!!!** **Kyu-** Ne, ne! Naru-Chan guess what!

**Naruto-***looks at her suspiciously* What?

**Sasuke-***smirks*  
**Kyu-**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters except Yuki-Chan and Itsuka-Kun

**Sasuke-***frowns* So why the hell am I going through all this?!

**Naruto-***grins* Ha! You can't call me that embarrassing Naru-Chan anymore!

**Kyu-***sticks tongue out* Too bad _Naru-Chan. _This is my story so I can do what I want. Ne, Sasu? *smiles innocently at Sasuke*

**Sasuke-***rolls eyes and sighs tiredly walking away* Whatever, do what you want.

**Warning!!!!!** Language, hints of Shonen ai/Yaoi, adorable kids, heart breaking content, CHARACTER DEATH

**Author's Note!!!!!!!** Okay so far what's happened is that a man was protecting a little girl presumably his daughter. There are banging noises coming from the door and the man is holding it closed. She tries to refuse but in the end leaves the man. Suddenly the door explodes and the man goes flying back. As the mysterious figure looms over him the man blacks out. Who is this man? What is the mysterious figure? Who's the little girl and what exactly happened to the man? Keep reading to find out here on…..Miniature Sunshine's!!!! okay so I'm over dramatic don't be mean. I've always wanted to do that.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

_Flashback_

"_Kitsune speech"_

Miniature Sunshine's

Chapter1-Enter Chibi Uzumaki's

Sasuke woke to the furious banging on his door. He swore bloody murder as he got up from his bed and staggered, with some dignity, to the assaulted door. Swinging it open harshly he gave a death glare to the man outside. Satisfied with the man's yelp he lessened the glare to an annoyed stare. A few minutes passed and the man still said nothing making him angrier and his eyebrow rose as he snarled out, "What the fuck do you want?!" With a small 'eep' the man hurriedly said, "L-Lady H-Hokage asked you to go to her office. She said if you refused to tell you she's not asking she's demanding you go now or else." The man added the last part when he saw Sasuke ready to refuse.

Mumbling darkly about Hokage's who miss use their power and have serious hang overs, he closed the door in the man's face. He got dressed quickly in his ANBU uniform and slipped his ANBU mask on that was a fox.

He arrived at the Hokage's office shortly after he finished dressing. Everytime he went to the Hokage's office he remembered the blonde and his chest would constrict. This was why he usually avoided coming here unless he absolutely had to. Gulping down the knot that had formed in his throat he entered the room. He noticed the woman at her desk, her face hidden in her hands as she leaned her elbows on the desk. Half trying to cover up the hurt and half annoyed he growled out, "What can I do for you, _Hokage-Sama_?" Venom dripped from the title he stretched out showing that he was angry with her. She looked at him and glared growling out, "Watch you tongue you little br…" Her voice broke as she was about to use the blonde's nickname on him. Something she did often to keep hope. He looked at her confused as she gave a shuddering sigh and choked back a sob.

He knew then that something was terribly wrong and he stepped toward her. "Tsunade-Sama? What's wrong?" For a moment she didn't answer just shook her head, not looking at him. Taking another deep breath and getting herself under control she looked up at him. "Sasuke-Kun…How do you feel about taking care of two kids?" Sasuke looked at her half-suspiciously, half-confused and replied, "I'm not sure…What's going on?" Tsunade nodded her head and closed her eyes for a moment then opened them and said, "This morning two children collapsed infront of the east gate. When they awoke we questioned them and found out something surprising. It seems as though Naruto was very much alive and living happily in another village. He had a family and had children but it seems as though…they were attacked and…Naruto's dead, Sasuke-Kun."

Sasuke looked at her stunned all the information refusing to sink in. _Naruto…having a family? Having…Children? That's…Not possible…He…couldn't….He's…Dead?_ Tsunade looked at the door at the side of her office and said, "You can come in. It's alright." Looking at Sasuke a little bit of pain and pity in her eyes. "Sasuke-Kun you need to see something." Hardly paying attention he looked over as the door opened and two figures stepped out. A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes came out holding a boy with ebony black hair and blue eyes to her. The girl had Naruto's face while the boy had someone else's face with a few things identical to Naruto though. The girl looked around thirteen while the boy looked ten, they both had Naruto's determined expression though the boy's eyes were watery.

Sasuke inhaled sharply and looked at them. The shock and all the information was too much for him. He turned to Tsunade and said, "This can't be right! Naruto can't be dead, he can't have had children…He just….He just couldn't."

"You're Raven[1], ne?" The little girl asked Sasuke cautiously watching him warily. The boy seemed to have become alert the name and said quietly, "Like the one from To[2]-San's Stories?" Sasuke watched the two children and remembered Naruto had referred to him like that sometimes. Approaching them slowly he bent down to be eye to eye. "My names Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." The little girl suddenly looked very tired and she sighed. "Oto-San said that I should go to the place in the bedtime Stories. Kitkit showed us the way here but it took a long time." At the name Kitkit a white fox came out of the room next door and stood behind the children. It had four tails and its eyes were radiant blue that were darker then the children's and Naruto's. _"Naruto-Sama told me to watch over the children."_ Sasuke looked at the Kitsune surprised then asked weakly, "He's really…gone…isn't he?" Everyone turned quiet and the atmosphere became heavy and the Kitsune replied,_ "Yes I'm afraid so…Sasuke-San." _Sasuke suddenly felt the world cave and reality crash against him.

**Author's Note Continued!!!**

[1] Raven- a nickname Naruto gave Sasuke because of the color of his hair. And instead of telling the children his name he called Sasuke Raven in the stories

[2] To-San- the same as Oto-San but a shorter cuter version.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! It took me a while to write it but I didn't want to leave you with just a prologue. It's not that good and I'm still just a beginner so please if you got any tips and critics please tell. Rate and Review please and thank you. Next chapter coming up soon!! So until next time!!!


End file.
